Enhanced Archery
The ability to possess great skill in the use of bow and arrow. Variation of Weapon Proficiency and Enhanced Marksmanship. Also Called * Enhanced Arrow Skill * Enhanced Bowmanship * Enhanced Crossbow Skill * Kyūjutsu (Art of Archery) * Superlative Archery Capabilities This is the ability to use a bow effectively by propelling arrows at superhuman levels against their intended target. They can also launch multiple arrows with one shot, or use the bow itself as a melee weapon, such as the string for cutting or the bow as a bludgeoning staff. Applications * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Vision * Super Speed Combat Archery * Targeting Associations * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Arrow Generation ** Magic Arrows ** Trick Arrows * Elemental Bow Construction * Empathic Weaponry * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Marksmanship * Intuitive Aptitude * Metal Manipulation * Sentient Weaponry * Soul-Bound Weaponry * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Touch * If users posses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: ** Energy Blades ** Spatial Slicing ** Temporal Slicing ** Energy Blasts ** Arrow-shaped Beam Emission ** Weapon Energizing Known Users Gallery File:Uryū_Ishida_Kojaku.jpg|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) is a traditionalist Quincy, using tremendously accurate and precise archery skills to fire Heilig Pfeil, which can kill Hollows instantly. File:Galvano_Blast.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach) using Galvano Blast to fire a 5 gigajoule arrow of electricity that can incinerate her target. File:Bazz-B's_Crossbow.png|Bazz-B (Bleach) using his spiritual crossbow to fire a Heilig Pfeil, which possesses tremendous speed and force capable of tearing Kira's torso clean off. File:Sagittarius's_Archery_Skills.png|Sagittarius (Fairy Tail) is a master archer, able to aim for even the smallest gaps in armor joints and fire more than one arrow per shot. File:Kikyo's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kikyō (InuYasha) was known for her mastery in archery, and combined with her spiritual powers, only the strongest demons could stand a chance against her Sacred Arrow. File:Kagome's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) eventually lived up as Kikyō's reincarnation, increasing in accuracy in firing her Sacred Arrow via experience. File:Pit's_Light_Arrows.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) may be a flightless angel, be he is very specialized in using the bow. File:Spider_War_Bow_Terrible_Split.png|Kidōmaru (Naruto) using Spider War Bow: Terrible Split to fire a deadly arrow of immense destructive power with tremendous accuracy and precision. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) launching chakra arrows via his Susanoo, which possesses deadly speed and force, and combined with his Sharingan, is very accurate. File:Link_Bow.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) has displayed great proficiency and accuracy with the bow and arrow, as well as using fire, ice, and light magic to increase the damage of his arrows. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) possesses tremendous mastery in archery, and combined with her status as Sage of Time and Princess of Hyrule, is a deadly opponent with the Light Arrows. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka (Strike the Blood) is very proficient with her Kōkarin, a bow that fires energy arrows, with great accuracy skills. Category:Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers